Flutter
by Miabia100
Summary: A young heroine named Elizabeta uncovers a secret more then 1,000 years old and finds that everything is not as it seems. PruHun, RomaxOc, ItaGer, slight SpaiHun, ect (Mystery/ Angst/ Romance)
1. Chapter 1: The not so ordinary

**Hi! This is Miabia100 here; I'm somewhat new here so please take good care of me!**

**Um… this is my very first story so please go easy on me. Also thank you for taking your time to read this. **

**Summery- A young heroine named Elizabeta uncovers a secret more then 1,000 years old and finds that everything is not as it seems. (Mystery/ Angst/ Romance)**

**Disclaimer- I only own this plotline and my OC's, Hetalia and its characters belong to their rightful creators**

**Teen rated! Because of well, Prussia and Romano's mouths**

**Begin!**

**Flutter **

**Chapter 1, book 1, 'The not so everyday life of Liz'**

Intro:

I was running, running for my life. I didn't know where I was going but I kept my pace. As I saw light I fell into darkness, I felt his talons pierce my skin. An inhuman pain raced threw my body like lightning and before I knew it I blacked out. But, the last thing I saw where those bright red eyes that I always loved.

Many years earlier…

**Elizabeta pov**

***POP*** "Gilbert! Stop throwing cornels on my carpet! I just cleaned them" I said while cleaning up caramelized cornels.

"But Liz! Its not that big of a deal! I'm sure tight ass wont mind." Gilbert retorted with a mouth full. " But what do you think Mr. Roderick would do if he saw this! He would surely faint, you know how he is!" I responded, " Ja, But when have I ever cared about that Austrian?" He said quite profusely.

Before either of us could continue bickering we heard Mr. Roderick open the front door and start yelling. " Ms. Elizabeta where are you? I have some very exciting news!"

We heard his footsteps, I was going to respond but Gilbert stopped me," Up in Liz's room LOSER!" he was sure to extend the loser part of the sentence. GILBERT! WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE! LEAVE IMEDITLY!" he said in an uptight voice. Gilbert equally responded with an annoying laugh and a yell " what are you scared of the big bad AWSOME THAT IS I!?" Mr. Roderick just frowned and pointed to the door.

Gil only laughed and turned to me expecting me to laugh with him, I only glared and spoke slowly " Roderick, I have work and Gilbert… GET THE HELL OUT!" I made sure to yell at the end.

" But lizzz" he drowned out my nickname, but I ignored his plea " No, out I have work and I don't want Mr. Aristocrat here to pound you into the ground again with his piano."

Gilbert visibly shuddered and obliged my response by running out of the house to who knows where. Roderick smiled and thanked me. I responded by nodding " Well I'm off" I walked back to my room and grabbed my maid outfit and headed off to the Vargas household.

As I trotted down the road to the over jubilant Italians house minus Lovino, I swore that I felt eyes on my back.

I slowly walked up the colorful gravel walkway and up to the double doors, I rang the doorbells. Even now I still jump when I here them. A young man near his early twenties opened the door and hugged me like no tomorrow.

**Feliciano** **pov**-

I was sooo excited when Lovi told me that Ms. Elizabeta was coming to work for us. I went to the door and saw our Spaniard gardener, Antonio, finishing up flowers. He smiled and went around back with Tomato in hand I smiled back and did a small veee~, he must be about to devour that poor tomato.

" PASTA BASTARD! COME HERE!" I realized It was Lovi when he sneered at the end

" Coming fertiliano"

The Italian galloped towards his big brother and smiled teeth in all,

"yes Lovino" he immediately responded poorly " Get me a tomato and a slice of leftover pizza from the fridge" I gave him a questioned look . " Why did you put the tomato in the fridge?" he simply frowned and meh'ed, good ol' Lovi.

As I began my short distance to the kitchen I heard the doorbell ring " Coming!" I wonder who that could be?

**Elizabeta** **pov**-

"Hey there ita-chan, how has Romano been?" I beamed trying to strike up some sort of conversation with him. "Shhhhh!" he responded quite fast " don't you ever say that name!," I must have given him a confused face because he pulled me down and finished his sentence in a rush " he hates that name, ever since Antonio started calling him that , plus he says its cheese or something" I laughed off his strangeness with a sheepish smile.

"HOLA!" I heard someone yell from what sounded like the side of the house. A man with a mop of curly brown hair came running over, perhaps he's of Hispanic background? " May I come in, no?" He finished with a bright smile, green eyes shinning. Yep defiantly Hispanic, I thought silently.

I watched their interaction Feli immediately changed back to his over excited mood. " Ok, so this is my best friend, besides Ludwig, Elizabeta Hedevary! I blushed slightly as he introduced me suddenly. My face only got redder as he continued, " try not to touch her though, the red eyed demon, Gilbert will kill you!" He finished with a cute giggle. Antonio's face was stiff for a moment, but it went back to his smiling self in a flash.

"Hahaha Feliciano, Gilbo is mi amigo, don't be so mean," he responded with a playful pout, " by the way I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo" He took out his hand, and I obliged, (he has one hell of a name geez) " Nice to meet you Antonio!" He smiled in turn and we headed to the back.

**Feliciano pov-**

"Pasta bastard! Where the HELL is my damn food!"

Ah oh I forgot about Lovi… " Coming big Bro!"

**Gilbert pov**-

UGH im so bored! "I wonder where gilbird is," I whispered aloud. "Gilbird! Gilbird!?" Mein Gott! Where did that just as awesome as me bird go ehh?

" Why are you yelling?" asked a certain German, "Huh what?, Oh I'm looking for Gilbird." Ooo I saw him take off towards Feliciano's house, he seemed to be chasing someone. .." He looked like he was nodding off as if completely making sure he was right.

"Wow thanks brohas," I patted his back making him choke " I'm going to the pasta eaters house." I said half way out the door, Luddy chirped in " OK, tell him I said that I'll be coming over tomorrow for our meeting over next months vacation spot, when Kiku comes back from Japan next week." He finished in a small smile.

"OK, I'll make sure to tell him," and with that I was off.

"I wonder where everyone is" I finished in a somewhat hushed voice,

"Hahaha Antonio is that really true I had no clue that you baby sat Lovi and Feli when they were younger." I heard Toni chirp in with a small chuckle " Well yeah sort of in a way…."

I could tell he didn't wanna finish that sentence. I listened intently ready to run out there and punch him.

" So that's why Lovi really doesn't like you?" Before Toni could respond I ran from my hiding place and pointed a finger at Liz, "What the hell is this?" Liz looked at me like something was wrong with me and Toni stared wide eyed but then smiled.

" Hola Gilbo! Long time no see Amigo!?" He ran over to give me a hug when I moved a little to fast for Liz's comfort and punched my friend in the face. Despite the rage I felt, Liz's pan knocked it right out of me. She was always the better one at hand-to-hand combat…

"GILBERT BEILSCHMIT!" she yelled so loud that it knocked me right out of my memory, "Don't you ever come near me and my friends again you devil!" She finished out of breath, glaring full on, " but I…." I wasn't allowed to finish that sentence.

My silence and lack of explanation seemed to irk her on " Well! You could at least have given me an explanation!" She looked like she was going to cry, but held strong. That's my Liz, I looked to her left and saw Antonio stand emotionless giving me the stank eye, as if daring me to say it.

I glared at him in response and began to walk off forgetting Gilbird, I shouted out random curses to let go of my anger for them, accidently walking right into Feliciano even though I was a good head taller.

" Chiao! Gilbert what are you doing here? Did you come to see Liz?" his questions irritated me, couldn't he see that I am already upset?! He really couldn't read mood.

" No, I'm leaving, now if you would move the FUCK out of my way then Ill be able to finish that task and be on my merry way!" I finished, my voice-raising octave with every word.

Feliciano visibly shuddered at my hatred and begun to whimper, " Ve ve ve ~" he cried out, I sighed and went on my way.

I guess Ludwig will have to call Feliciano instead, and hopefully Gilbird would be home soon too.

**Miabia100-Well that's the end of my first chapter! Please review me, that would be very much appreciated! Also Ill try and get another chapter up before the end of the weekend. Once again thank you for your time! **


	2. Chapter 2: Dude, just eat the crumpets

**Hello my jolly readers, its good to see you all again, I hope you all review! **

**Once again I don't own Hetalia T-T haha **

**Well I'll get on with the story! **

**Flutter **

**Chapter 2, book 1, 'Dude, just eat the crumpets'**

**Lovino pov-**

"UGH! Why did we come here!" The dumb pasta eater and the tomato bastard thought that we should take a break and head to one of the bastard's friends houses for a party. I objected obviously; I stared to Elizabeta, she seemed to be enjoying her self thus the alcoholic beverage in her hand. Was she even old enough to drink? She looks like she's 19 or something.

I scrunched my nose up and continued to walk thru the drunk crowd of bodies rubbing against each other, such primal party guest they disgust me.

I was getting ready to leave until what sounded like a door breaking hit my ears, I looked to the source and saw that it was potato bastards brother Gilbert, and boy did he look like someone stole his tomato's.

Meh, why do I care anyway?

**Gilbert pov- **

OK, so apparently West is asking me to help with the police, he says it will help me get on their good side (Parole six times this year alone). My protest ended with one of his ice glares and before I knew it I was out the door, straight to what looked a crappy 'my parents aren't home' kind of party. Youngsters these days.

The guys name is Alfred Jones, he seems to be a problem child in this neighborhood, I mean come on bra your parents must be fuckin' loaded. Well whatever not my problem.

So here I am now in front of this poorly painted front lawn with what looked like the American flag. I ran up to the front door and knocked, a young man that looked no older then 20 answered, but by the looks of where he was made that not true.

He had light brown hair, almost blonde, with a cowlick on his side. Bright blue stereotypical eyes looked at my dark red eyes in clouded drunkenness. " Hey dude! What's up? Here for the party?" I smelled the beer on his breath, this dudes drunk, before I could respond he stared giggling uncontroubly and was pulled back inside by what looked like a carbon copy of Alfred.

"Alfred!" He kind of yelled, well tried to it sounded more like a whisper. " What did dad say about throwing wild party! And disrespecting an officer!" He looked extremely upset, bright purple eyes gleaming in rage.

"I'm so sorry officer, Alfred is also very sorry about his interference in the neighborhood. If you would kindly allow me to take care of him without the jailer, it would be much appreciated." He finished his little petty speech in a rush, "Um I'm not the police, just here to give a warning. Also call me Gilbert I don't care what you call me just not the ass holes in uniform, K. He nodded in response twisted curl bouncing in content. He offered a smile " I'm Matthew Bonifay, pleased to meet you, would you like to stay?" I nodded, wherever beer is I'm there.

West will have to take care of this case himself. As we walked inside we heard a loud yell and a door slamming from upstairs, the guy sounded PISSED. "ALFRED, MATHEW, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" the guy sounded British, whoever he was he seemed to make Mattie over here shudder in fright and Alfred stop what he was doing.

**Feliciano pov- **

I was searching for Lovi when I heard what sounded like a British man. I tear up at the thought, but I really didn't know why. Hmm. The party ceased at the mans booming voice, and clusters of people began to disperse through the doorway's.

Before I knew it a few others and I where left, I recognized a few. I ran over to the Toni, he looked intoxicated but clear enough to walk I looked to his right and saw an acquaintance of mine, was it Francis? I nodded to him showing that I was going to take Toni with me.

I was still searching for Liz and Lovi when I dropped Toni and ran into Gilbert who looked flabbergast as the Englishman and the American argued over the party. He quickly grabbed me and carried me outside,

"AHHHHH, Gilbert what are you doing! Don't hurt me! I'll scream!" He laughed a bit, I guess he was drunk as well. " Why Feliiii," He slurred his words " Why don't I show you something? Hmmmm?" I spoke rapid Italian trying to wiggle out of his grasp, but before either of us could register what was happening a very tall figure loomed over us and with a long arm swiped Gilbert off of me.

I screamed as loud as I could the first name that came to me "ELIZABETA! HELP ME!" And with that I blacked out…

**Gilbert pov-**

I got back up looking at what dare hit me and frowned. I quickly jumped up and smirked, looks like an old acquaintance came to say hi.

**Antonio pov-**

Man how long was I out? I looked up and saw some Asian dude poke me with a stick; he must be the one that woke me up. " Look dude your friends up!" He shouted to what looked like Romano, I gave a weak smile and he just glared and meh'd. He helped me up, "You're my only ride, so lets go; this place reeks of Germans." I sighed and nodded, rude as always.

We where going to leave when I heard Ita-chan scream out "ELIZABETA! HELP ME!" We, well I dragged 'Mano outside to the back forest when we arrived we saw Liz behind us out of breath. We were just in time to see Gilbert cut down a large dark shape looming over the other trees. He did it with such speed that it scared Romano to the point of passing out, and Liz was in shock. At that time I grabbed them and ran to the car, leaving Feli in the process. Before I could go back and grab him I noticed Gil look to me and hiss that's when I saw Feli get up and stare at him.

**Feliciano pov-**

I awoke from my sudden nap in a rush, I looked up to see what I thought was Gilbert, but the wings and the talon like hands through me off. Before he could respond, I ran off to the car and jumped in pushing Toni and Lovi out of the way. They quickly got in and began to drive off, but before we completely got out of Gilberts eyeshot I noticed the way he looked at us. He continued to stare hauntingly to us as we drove off in the distance, to where I assume was Toni's house.

**How was it? Terrible right? Well I hope you all enjoyed it as much as my **

**editor did ….. my sister… whos eight….. hahaha T-T.**


	3. Chapter 3: Complex lies and simple truth

**Hey guys! I really liked seeing people from other countries read my story! Hahah, well thanks for the views and visitors….. PLEASE review! T-T**

**Flutter, book 1, chapter 3, ' Complex lies and simple truths'**

**Elizabeta pov-**

As Antonio whisked me away I felt those eyes on me again. I looked up at Feliciano and saw him looking back towards Gilbert with a sad face. I pondered about this. I then felt my legs being lifted into the car, I was about to ask Antonio why we were running but he spoke his words with worry and his accent was strongly held in the air.

"Elizabeta, Feliciano" he continued, "Are you OK? Gilbert didn't hurt you did he? "Igen es nem." I said completely out of breath. "Look, Antonio, what happened do you know what's wrong with Gilbert?" I looked up in his eyes; he shifted them back and forth as if hiding something, unable to contain it. Feli spoke up suddenly "SI, SI! What's wrong with Gil?" Antonio breathed before looking back to the road ahead "I'll have to tell you when we get to my house," he sighed but continued," But… it will be shocking but please for Gilbo's pride don't categorize him." Feli and me had solemn faces expecting the worst, but before I could really think about what was wrong Lovino awoke.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

Tonio frowned 'That doesn't suit him' I thought, "Lovino is awake" I stated monotonously but obviously. Before anyone could react to his yelling and flailing of the arms, Antonio reached beside him and wacked him on his neck. HARD. Thus knocking him out immediately.

This made me wonder if Antonio was something else all together. The look of complete irritability bothered me, his face twisted a bit into an odd cruel look; not the kind smile he gives to anyone despite the situation. Though I've only known him for a short amount of time, Feli's reaction told me something was off with the happy go lucky Spaniard. Something was wrong and that bothered me, it bothered me a lot.

**Gilberts pov-**

"WHERE IS **SHE**!"

My instincts took over as I ripped through the many tree's of the forest with not a second thought.

"WHERE DID THAT SPANISH SCHEIBKERL TAKE **HER**?"

As my rage got worse I saw red. I flew up into the sky following Elizabeta's scent (Smothered) by three other people. I growled and sped up and saw a lone silver car on the road. I smelled her and jumped onto the roof of the car.

Here I come **Elizabeta Hedevary**.

**Antonio pov-**

***BANG*******

As I drove to my house I heard a loud thump on the roof of my car, but I just kept driving and sped up. "Calm down, I think its jus-" Before I could finish Gilbert ripped off the top of the roof and threw me out the window of the moving car. Before I knew it I was unconscious.

**Elizabeta pov-**

I watched helplessly as Antonio was thrown out the window behind us like a rag doll. So I did what any sane person would do and screamed as loud as my lungs would let me. I felt someone grab my pan and hit Gilbert in the mouth. Gilbert yanked the pan out of Lovino's hand and throws it out of the window. Gilbert growled and smacked Lovino in the stomach, he then looked to Feli and gave him one of the scarcest glares I've ever seen let alone coming from someone like Gil. Feli passed out immediately and left Gil with me. Gilbert turned his head to me and gave me some kind of complex look with his disfigured form as if thinking. But then he jumped off the roof and flew high above disappearing into the clouds of the starry sky.

**Sometime later…**

I managed to get the car to stop and began to search for Antonio. I NEEDED explanations, I wasn't sure what was right anymore.

Far near the edge of the road he laid there just barely breathing, I held my breath. I ran up to him and slung him on my back, I trembled under our combined weight.

I continued back to where Lovino and Feli were, as I was approaching them I felt Antonio shift and then his weight completely disappeared. I looked behind me and saw him re-socketing his broken bones like SpongeBob. Despite the weary feeling in the pit of my stomach, I knew he wasn't human, like Gil he too seemed to be part of that hidden unknown. I saw the Spaniard respond quickly after he saw my mouth agape.

"Elizabeta, I'll explain later, but for now, we have to move. **RAPIDO!**"

With a smile he pulled on to my arm and we began to run, and soon we arrived to the car. Antonio picked up the car roof and throws it to towards the outskirts of the dark road.

I looked to Feli and Lovino, I saw how busted Lovino looked he was covered by dark purple bruises while Feli looked disrupted and unorganized in his abrupt sleep. I sighed.

"Here jump in to the car and be sure to hold onto what's left of the doors." With that we were out on the road again to where I assumed was Antonio's house.

**That is the end! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I pulled an all day'er when I should have been doing my project! But, I felt bad about sending out that A/N and decided to flip off school for today and give it to my amazing readers. I would only like some type of review as thanks.**

**Good news! I am excepting OC's as of today I would like 5 of them and each to be from a different state. And as a reminder REVIEW! The next chapter should be a good one, ALOT of explaining and surprise guests. It should be up by the middle of next week.**

**BU BYE MY BUEATIES!**


	4. CH 4: Corruption comes to those who wait

**Miabia100- Hey guys! I got my first review yesterday from **

**Thank you sooooo much! It made my day. Also, the Oc states is still open, I except from guests as well as fanfictioners? (Is that what we are called?lol) No matter, ANYWAYS.. Here's the story! Hope you enjoy~~**

**Flutter **

**Chapter 4, book 1, 'Corruption comes to those who wait'**

**Antonio pov-**

As we reached my house I saw Elizabeta's anticipation, she looked frightened by its stanture. With all that I've done I'm just as surprised about my money than my ever so seemingly empty smiles.

**Elizabeta pov-**

This house was to big. It looked like a modern castle; it had Spanish styled structure and looked at least 300 years old, with its bright red, brown, and yellow tiles. His house was 3x bigger then the Vargas household and they came from wealth. I wondered aloud "Do you come from wealth?" He scoffed

"No, I work my way up," He stated simply.

Now it was my turn to scoff, "By gardening?" I said with a smirk, he smiled softly "Si, but that's only a side job, as a favor to a short time friend of the Vargas'."

"I stared how old are you? Feli and Lovino aren't that old." I stated obviously

He laughed "no momento" he breathed in a bit "I made a bet to their grandfather and lost, he made me promise to keep the twins in check, so every other day I go by and help them with something. EX: Romano's tomato garden I tend to because he's always to lazy to do it himself. "

I must have looked a bit shocked that he had made a promise to their grandfather, Feli told me that his grandfather had died about twenty years prier. "Um how is that even possible, you couldn't be anymore then 20." I finished with a chuckle.

His face turned stony and completely serious, the same cruel look he had earlier today, this face still frightened me. " Do you really think I'd be lying about my age, you just saw Gilbert shape shift into a evil demon, yet you don't believe that I could mask my age?" He kind of sounded offended, but I dismissed it as a humorous response.

After about 20 uncomferble seconds I burst out laughing trying to lighten the mood, he looked a bit taken back but threw me a fake chuckle. I stared dumbfounded at his sudden eerie cut off, almost like it had a few more milliseconds.

"OK, fine hany eves vagy?" He nodded. I still wanna know how he is able to understand me in my native toung? Hopefully he'll explain.

"I am about 500, I haven't had a birthday in about 200 years. I lost track. You end up forgetting after a while" He smiled a bit, cheeks painted red, "And I am the personification of Spain." He smiled sadly, "I haven't told anyone that is about 40 or so years. As long as someone has Spanish decent then I will live forever, every country has a represented; and humans such as you are NEVER suppose to know. We are like nomads, after about 50 years we have to move somewhere else in our country. "

He frowned a bit, I was still in shock to even respond, so I wouldn't have been help.

"This….this form is merely a curse and sometimes takes a toll on some of us, like the country of Russia or Ivan Bragenski he has a multiple personality disorder, he's stuck in between a rock and a hard place. We cant move on and we cant interact with very many people or they could find out or we watch them die; either way not a pretty site."

He touched me cheek, I didn't even know that I was crying until he spoke some sort of Spanish.

"I don't really understand what your going through but I know you can continue to push through it despite your obstacles and hard ships, you cant forget your former selves either. My grandmother always said 'don't ever forget your past, live in the present, look to the future, and remember your past.' That is what makes us human in someway shape or form. Even if we are far from it!"

I finished in a puff of air as I let my heart and soul flow into that speech. Antonio looked to me and smiled through his tears hugging and laughing. We didn't even hear Feliciano and Lovino wake up,

"What the hell is going on eh!? Wakening me up during my nap!" Lovino yelled, we just pulled him and the silent Feli into a hug. " What's going on? Why is everyone laughing, ve?"

"We're just really happy to see that you guys are awake, so, lets head inside and get some rest. How does that sound?" Antonio saves the day; I guess he doesn't want anyone else to know over his heartaches. I feel touched.

As I got out of the shower and dried my long brown hair and threw it into a low ponytail for sleep. My mind was racing and my heart was pounding, all powered by Antonio's confession and Gilberts opening. " I mean Grandlanya was always the wisest on these things, telling me about mythical creatures and super humans, but up until lately they all sounded like fairytales or maybe her old mind was over working her. Either way Antonio told me what he and many others are." I sighed and thought about Gil my long time friend since my accident a few years back, I mean I didn't really think about how Gil has looked the same since I met him, I just thought maybe he was a fast grower, but I guess I was wrong.

Well, enough of that, its time for some sleep I've done more then my share on thinking, its almost 6 in the morning.

**No one pov-**

Right as Elizabeta was on the brink of sleep a loud ear-piercing shriek was filled through the house. As if on queue she jumped out of the bed and strait to where the sound was coming from. She was in front of Lovino and Feli's shared guest room, and when she opened the door she saw the strangest thing…

" Grandlanya…"

**Miabia100- Hey guys how was it? Good, Bad? **

**Either way please review and make a Oc for the story, once again I need five from different states. Also how do you guys think I'm doing with updates? I'm kind of proud of myself ha-ha *****awkward laugh***** **

**Well that's it for now and please, please REVIEW even if you didn't like it, any criticism is welcomed!**

**Miabia100~**


	5. Chapter 5: Paper Planes

**Miabia100- Hey guys! I finally finished this chapter! I hope it helps with understanding, plus this is a really important chap. It gives you some type of stance on who some of the people are at this point.**

**Sooooo I hope you all enjoy!**

**Flutter**

**Flutter, Chapter 5, Book 1, 'Paper Planes'**

**Elizabeta pov-**

I began to feel light headed. The apparition in the room looked exactly like my Grandlanya Margret. I have no clue how or why she's here but I have to calm Lovi down first before I can even try and analyze her existence. I looked to Feli and he seemed to be sleeping? I have no clue how he is able to sleep through this noise, and now that I think about it Antonio hasn't come to the rescue either. Hmmm something's fishy here.

I looked back to the screaming boy, he seemed a bit off, his eyes were open but he wasn't blinking, just staring holes into the ceiling. He was slightly a float and was speaking in gibberish; I quickly ran over to him and hugged him tight trying to scare away whatever was presently doing this. Before I could ajust to the pain I passed out.

**Lovino pov-**

When I woke up, I felt extremely uneasy and off. My eyes started to ajust to the bright light of the force beside me. I slowly turned and saw an old women that had to be at least 90, she has light gray hair with tints of brown showing that she originally a brunette. Her blue-green eyes sparkled as she saw me looking at her.

"Hello" Her voice was soft and, granny like.

"Eh, h-hello.." I shuddered a bit, but I bit my lip to keep me from saying anymore.

She floated a little closer to me and stared at me like she was trying to read me. I think she's a ghost.

"Hmm, yes. I'm sorry to intrude on you but… are you Romulus's grandson?"

Yes..? But why?" What the hell kind of question is that? A ghost asking me weird questions about my deadbeat grandfather, literally.

"You and the little one over there, yes?" She pointed a ghostly finger to Feli.

"Si." I stated firmly.

" Well, then I have a gift for you; your grandfather asked me to hand it to you two when you came of age." She handed me an orb of sorts.

"When your ready break it on the floor and something that will change your life forever will happen." She then threw another one in my hand, "Give one to him too."

I nodded lightly afraid of the consciences.

She smiled, "ahh I almost forgot!" She dug through her old looking pouch and flew to the room beside us.

"Well thank you Mother fucking god!" I yelled, but then she came back.

"Well goodbye child, and please tell my granddaughter that I said I love her." With that the ghost left without a trace.

Then all of a sudden I felt like I was being pushed back to the ground, I was pulled back into my physical form. "AHHHHHH WHAT THE HELL!" I was flailing my arms when I hit something squishy. "Wha what the hell, Elizabeta what are you doing here?" She looked like she was asleep; I bet it was because of the presence of her grandmother.

"Well move over, I guess we are bunk buddies tonight." And with that I drifted into dreams of pizza and tomato's.

**The next day **

**Antonio pov- **

I woke up in one of my many bedrooms. As I began to even out my mind I felt the urge to walk into my living room. I sped silently through my large house until I stumbled between what sounded like two people fighting. I quietly stood by the open walkway beside the walls.

"Potato eater what are you doing here?" That was definitely Romano.

"Well I came to get Gilbert but I guess he's not here, tell him I said he needs to come home I have to tell him something very important. " Ludwig stated simply, and before I could run out to where they were I heard Romano's boots click passed me to who no's where.

"Is there something wrong 'Mano?" I tried to sound happy.

"When the hell did you get up? And does it look like I feel like talking to you Tomato bastard?!" He sounded upset; it was probably because of the talk with Ludwig.

"I'll take that as a no…" I said slowly, he spat towards my way and kept his pace walking away.

I continued walking to the doors where I had last saw Ludwig, and ran to his car before he could pull off. I grabbed a hold of his door handle before he could close it all the way and gave him a pleading look.

"What is it Antonio? Do you know where Gilbert went?" He looked muy worried.

"Si, I saw him last early last night in the forest. He had kidnapped Feliciano and then chased after us. " I said quickly, and waited for his response.

"Danke for this information, I'll be sure to get back to you about his whereabouts.." He sounded like the last part was meant for him to remember.

Ludwig backed up and twisted through the street to whence he came. Before I knew it I was at my kitchen table eating a cooked tomato, then I heard Elizabeta walk in and throw me a good morning. I waved and continued to eat.

"Hey, have you seen Lovino, I heard him yelling at someone when I was in the shower. I also woke up in his bedroom, do you know why that might be?"

"Si, and he was yelling and Ludwig, I have no idea why you woke up in his room though." She frowned at my statement but tossed me a glowing green ball.

"Where did you get this?" I asked frightened, I haven't seen anyone with this since America's independence, given to him by Britain.

**Miabia100- How was that guys? Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did when I wrote it. :3**

**Oc's **_**still**_** open T-T; I need 5 different states.**

**Thanks for reading! **

**-Miabia100 out**


	6. Chapter 6: Life is Beautiful part 1

**Miabia100- Hope you guys enjoy this! The story is coming to a sudden end, BUT I am planning on making a second story called "Inevitable" Look out for it!**

**Flutter**

**Flutter, Chapter 6, Book 1, 'Life is Beautiful part 1'**

**Antonio pov-**

I glared at her.

She was a bit taken back at my sudden harshness, and as if feeling the atmosphere, she frowned afraid to say anything.

"I said, where did you get this!" I screamed the last part not caring about who or what heard.

She trembled a little, but not backing down. She settled for a harsh glare of her own.

"Who the HELL do you think YOU are?!" I stared taking in her sudden anger.

"I-Im sorry, I didn't mean to sound angry, its just, "I sighed "That, that thing…."

I thought for a moment if I should just take it from her and keep it hidden.

"What is it Antonio?" Her glare softened a little, she looked scared about my foreign emotions. I shuffled a bit, looking down at my shoes before I stared into those dark green eyes of hers.

"Its just those glass orbs are like an initiation that I so foolishly took so many years ago, they slowly take your life force and contribute a new one of sorts. They hand you many things that usually blind people of their normal human rights. It must have been given to you by some one who thinks your capable. These things consist of a path you walk alone for eternity, and the responsibility for hundreds and thousands of lives." My frowned deepened, "You have been chosen to be the represenitive of Hungary."

She frowned a little, but then smiled brightly.

"I will try my best to walk this road, but seeing this is an opportunity to help who ever gave trust in me then I will try!" I saw something in her eyes, and that in itself was, and will always be

Determination.

**Lovino pov-**

As I sat on the bathroom floor I stared at the glowing red orb that resembled a tomato. It had small specks of a flowing solid inside of the liquid red, an odd resemblance to a squashed tomato with its seeds all about.

I got up, butt slightly aching as I did so, I cursed under my breath. I walked to the mirror and stared at auburn hair, my lightly bouncing curl on my left side. My navy blue sweatshirt hung loosely and my dark worn denim jeans tightly held by my worn out brown belt. Despite the weirdness of the past few hours I still looked like well,

Lovino

But, there was something off about me. I wondered why the old hag had handed me this and let alone from my drunken late grandfather**, him **of all people the one person who ignored me most. I kicked the trashcan just thinking about him, and his discussing ways. I** hated** him, and that was something that would never change. I still to this day blame him for helping me come out this way, so cold and unforgiving.

I **was** different, so **very** different.

**Gilbert pov-**

I felt _so_ not awesome. I watched as the day turned to night but I have yet to move from the cold unforgiving ground.

"Whoever cleaned up the flowers did a fairly good job." I nodded respecting the persons work. Brilliant shades of marigolds surrounded this field. I felt the presence of my ancestors in this area, those I had fought with over the years and those before me. This feeling was exhilarating, I felt alive again, and after all of these years I felt welcomed and home. I walked a little farther in and finally saw the oldest one, the most important one on my mind,

"**I'm home Vatti, I'm home.."**

**Elizabeta pov-**

After a few hours of thinking it had turned to dusk and I still sat on my bed staring at the sight beside me. A glowing green ball that could rival Antonio's lively green eyes. In the midst of my thoughts I heard the door open to reveal Feliciano, he seemed very tired and not his usual bubbly self. I cleared my throat and spoke up

"Yes?" He opened his eyes and threw me a fake smile.

"Hi, I had a question to ask," he hesitated "D-Do you know what this is?"

He had the same glowing ball as me except his was a bright blue, with small specks of silver.

"Well, um how about you ask Antonio he seems to know more about these orbs then anyone else in the house." I pointed to the door, trying to avoid the subject that I was just thinking about. He looked a bit sad but nodded and was on his way.

I looked at the door after he had closed it tightly and sighed. I got back up and walked back to my bed, picked up the orb and just stared. The bright green orb with its mud colored specks circled its container almost as if dancing. I sighed again and thought a bit more about what Antonio told me, and the very serious look in his eyes. He seemed to be warning me about how things would completely change, or maybe he was just trying to scare me off; but either way I was still planning on breaking it one way or another. I took one last sigh and spoke with fierceness.

"Iwill break this orb!" And with that I began my strangely long walk back to the living room.

**Ludwig pov- (Ha, a new one!)**

I knew I would find him here.

I watched my brother sat alone in the secluded area of the cemetery; he seemed to be staring down at an unmarked grave. The look on his face told me that the simple plaque of wood was a man that I never had the honor of meeting. The man that ate war for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, that man was the one that looked like he could be my twin inside and out. My father, Germania.

"How long are you going to sit there?" I heard the raspy voice of my big brother.

I walked slightly towards him with a grim look; his eyes were rimmed in a pinkish tint, and with his red eyes made him look crazy. He must have been crying….

"Why are you here?! You know that you are unable to stay out of Berlin so long!?" I still don't understand his stupidity in these types of situations.

"Brohas just go back home, I'll meet up with you later OK?" My frown deepened

"Nein, you will die Gilbert you aren't a country anymore! Despite believing in so. You are an undead country! And if you aren't safe about where you are you could die!" I finished with a puff of air, but Gilbert only smiled, a real smile not a smirk.

"Listen," His voice was soft and low key.

"Ludwig, I know that your worried about me but you can't change what happened to me so a few years ago. Just be happy that I'm still here, breathing and alive. One day I will die, maybe today, tomorrow, or in the next century; but I will die and I've moved on from that so why cant you!" He looked up red eyes clouded on the beark of tears, while I was beyond stunned but I let him finish.

" I'm tired of this cold feeling of not seeing my people, Prussians, not East Germans. This demonic form that no one seems to have a understanding of doesn't count as living, this is torture! I just want to rest in peace with Vatti, but I feel in love and fell he need to stay just until this body desterilizes. "

I did something that I haven't done in years.. I cried, but not for me but for my brother, Elizabeta, and Vatti. I felt the need to let out Gilberts unleashed sadness, and that is

**His ultimate sacrifice.**

**Miabia100- That was the end of this chapter, hope you all enjoyed! Thanks for reading! **

**Also Oc's still open, I'm planning on closing it if I don't get any. **

**I need five different states, age, name, gender, personality and overall appearance.**

**Thanks again!**


	7. Chapter 7: Life is Beautiful part 2

**Miabia100- SOOOO sorry I'm a little late on the update, but I hope this longer chapter makes up for lost time! Please enjoy, and review!**

**Flutter, chapter 7, Life is Beautiful part 2**

**Elizabeta pov-**

I slowly approached the lions den, frightened out of my mind; I saw Antonio and Lovino arguing about something. They seemed to be going head to head in yelling, until it started to get physical. I knew something was off with Lovino he NEVER really hit someone, usually his threats were held in air. I bit my lip and continued to stare…

"Why, why wont you just listen to me! The curse is not some free for all, I understand if your afraid of death. But this! This is going to be your doom!" Antonio sounded worn out and tired, but his cries went to deaf ears.

"I DON'T CARE! I'LL BREAK THIS ORB AND LIVE FOREVER! I 've had enough with this life! Everyone hates me and I blame it on that SON OF A BITCH ROMULUS!"

I took a deep breath before mad dashing in there to stop Lovino from Hitting Antonio again. But Lovino was to much for me because of his adrenalin. I cussed at myself for not bringing my pan with me when suddenly I saw Lovino try and hit me but ended up dropping his orb in the process.

That's when everything went white.

**Feliciano pov-**

The noise was unbearable; the sounds of my dear friend and brother arguing brought warm tears to my eyes. I continued to cry small droplets clung to the orb in my hands like dear life. I thought about maybe calling Luddy, but thought against it, he seemed to be trying to work out his own problems with Gilbert.

Then suddenly I heard the sound of breaking glass and finally I saw a bright blinding white outstretch the whole manner. Windows breaking and wind blowing full winds and anyone within a full 5 miles would have felt.

I heard a man speak with a strong accent; it was so beautiful…

" For those who take this oath my then become immortal and represent thy country, with that said you would forever be watching over your country and its people. If you fail this, you will forever be forced to walk the earth as a fallen country, a devil of sorts. If you would like to turn down this offer speak now."

I heard shuffling but no noise

"Then except my gift." It stated simply and the heavenly presence was gone.

**Antonio pov-**

I watched in horror, as Romano rose above not on his own accord. The same process that everyone goes through. I haven't seen anything like this in years, it's been a while since anyone else excepted this curse. I looked to my side to see Elizabeta's eyes glazed over in amazement; Romano's body was soon completely engulfed in the perturbing light. He seemed to be shape shifting into something or someone else, his simple cuteness was changed into masculine features as he matured in 20 seconds flat. Before we knew it was over and he was lifted back down, he opened his eyes and the icy blue orbs that were there before had been replaced with golden green hues.

**Elizabeta pov-**

I watched in pure amazement as Lovi was lifted into the air. I thought a little about the chose I was about to make by breaking the orb, completely changing my looks and attitude to life. But, Lovi sounded desperate to get out of this, he always did seem a bit distant to everyone once you got passed his hard exterior. He was a lonely man that had not gone very far in life, and that's how I will always remember him; a sourpuss young man that had zero expectations for himself. I hope that one day he'll come to realize his mistakes in his human life and come to a close. He allowed himself to fall and never tried to get back up even if he could he always chose the easy way out of situations by yelling and cursing at anyone who tried to break that barrier he had set up for himself. I just hope that one day he'll let someone in and they will change him from inside out.

After a long hard empty stare I came out of my trance to a heavenly voice. It sounded foreign in a way kind of proper, very weird. As the voice stopped, so did Lovino and his floating act; I watched as he slowly dropped to the ground he stood tall and I mean_ very _tall. He originally looked about 5'6ish but now he looked to be about 5'11ish just about the same height as Antonio. He approached us, his golden green eyes shinning in content, he smirked upon us when he stopped in front of Antonio and spoke arrogantly.

"What now tomato bastard? Is THIS why you wouldn't let me change? Because I could obviously tower you, AND beat you in a fight!?" He seethed out the last part.

" N-o No, Mano' I never said that to you because of that fact, but because I knew that you would lose everything like I did, you lose all of your friends and family and watch everyone die. I tend to stay away from humans in this forest, a solitary life, but your grandfather the Great Roman Empire, had graciously asked me to watch over his grandchildren and that I did." His frown deepened, Romano only slackened his position but he didn't speak.

"I was once a young man living amongst other poor, about to get married and start a life with the love of my life, Maria. She was the daughter of a wealthy farmer, her brown hair past her waist and dazzling brown eyes would dance every time I saw her. I remember the day I chose to purpose, she immediately said yes and all was well, but I needed a ring so a few weeks later when I could buy a ring I went to the town bazar and searched when I came to vender who seemed to have just what I needed a small but beautiful one carrot ring with a silver band. I was just about to pay when I large orb sitting on a lone shelf in the back of the tent was seated it was a large array of colors, quite charming during this time. I put the ring in my pocket swiftly and motioned to the orb, the man quickly told me that it was not for sale, when I had flashed him my money his frown became a wide grin, he carefully handed me the orb and gave me a warning 'Be carful young boy, the man who last had that orb came rushing in handed me the orb and told me to NEVER to drop it, as well as to NEVER give it to anyone. You seem muy dignified so I'll let you have it for a couple pesetas.' I nodded stupidly.

I didn't know it then but I had just sold my soul to lowly vender…

I had stolen a ring and bought an ancient orb, I was and still am a man of honor and stealing did go against my code, but for my fiancé I would do anything to see her smile. Wrong move, "

Antonio's demeanor had changed completely, his eyes showed betrayal and anger as he thought about it; he carried on though.

" I was nearly home when I had heard a carriage, and me being the goody two shoes thought that it was some soldiers coming after me when in all reality it was just a wealthy lord . I began to freak out and lash out searching for a place to hide when I hear the sound of glass falling, shards pierced my skin I froze and just before the lord had passed me I was engulfed into a vigorous bright light. When I had opened my eyes I heard a heavenly voice and speak out exactly what Mano' had heard. I made no noise and the progress began; when I was let out I felt taller and more masculine, my hair had grown out and its black curtain had turned a brilliant light brown chocolate, and my dark brown eyes had become a bight captivating green, the colors for a prince not a peasant. I was hafted up by the carriage men and placed inside next to a fat old man counting his jewels. He spoke with high class and asked me many questions on how I had gotten into the peasant garb I was in and where the king was. I stared at him confused , I was not the prince of The Kingdom of Espana, but a serf under a wealthy farmer. He laughed at my 'forgetfulness' and thought I had gotten amnesia at some point; he allowed me to stay at his castle until a meeting with the king later today. As expected the king had no clue who I was and offered an ear to my tale and gave slight nods to his guards as he explained my predicament. I remember the exact words, they still echo through my head sometimes, 'You are the represenitive of our gracious home of Espana.' He stated that blandly. I breathed slowly and shallowly how was I suppose to tell Maria that we couldn't get married, or live and see each other again!? I had gone into hysterics and was put to sleep in my new room.

The next day I asked a humble servant to go to my hometown of Granada and speak to my fiancé Maria Covas Callas about our predicament. He nodded of course knowing that I was his country pretty much, and ran off to his donkey in rush.

Later that night he had arrived and had a solemn face lacking color. 'My country…' he paused ' your fiancé, she well, has found a new lover and was planning on canceling the wedding..' I froze my mind thinking known stop, I gave out an anguished scream, breaking anything and everything in my path. For days on out I would bury myself in the oncoming wars with the fellow countries surrounding us and the discoveries of the new lands towards the west, planning on my crusade to destroy and concur only." Antonio's story was a sad one to say the least but it was somewhat a warning to us..

" I never saw Maria again, but I know her tomb is somewhere around this world, all we would talk about was leaving Spain and traveling all-around Europe and the new discovered lands of the east and west; when we had become rich and wealthy. With that I only hope that she was happy and lived the rest of her days pleasantly." He sighed when he said that last bit.

I only hope that Antonio has been happy these past few hundred years and has at least tried to let go of his past love for the trickster, Maria Covas Callas.

**Hey Guys Miabia100 here, sorry about the late update, im trying to keep it at a steady speed. As you've just read lil Lovi has become a country, and you've also learned a bit about Spain as well! **

**One question remains….. What will Hungary and Ita-chan do?! Find out next week on Flutter, "A story of Determination. "**


	8. Chapter 8: A Story of Question?

**Hey guys Miabia100 here…wow guys thanks for all the views! They make me all warm inside! Hahaha anyways I'm sorry for the late update but I hope this makes up for my month+ lateness hahaha *****bad poker face***** **

**Wellllll, heres the story!**

**Flutter, book 1, chapter 8, "A story of Question?" **

**Feliciano pov-**

I must have fallen asleep, the yelling had stopped and I was able to hear the bugs outside my window. I can barely remember anything but I made sure to keep myself at least conscious enough to hear any new news. But there was nothing; completely silent. The arguing had stopped before I had fallen asleep and all I could her after words was mumbling followed by a tired sob. Much to my legs dismay I walked out into the spacious hallway and proceeded toward the main foyer and listened.

"Now that you know my story will you at least try and look like it moved you?" that was definitely Antonio.

" I still don't understand what you're so upset about, I'm happy so you should be happy too!" Romano sounded really happy which was unusual for him….

"Why would I happy about how you ended any chance of you having some sort of normal life…now….now there is no chance for you to have any of that you understand that right?" Antonio sounded to be loosing his cool

"I'm done talking to you I'm headed to bed bastred, night. " I heard his footsteps come closer as I tried to hide; my head was down and I saw his battered brown boots stop in front of me.

" I think…I think we should head home we've over stayed our welcome…." I looked up and saw how upset he looked, his hair was disheveled and he was slumped over in a beat up kind of way. Either way I nodded slowly as he continued to his room.

I heard the sighs inside of the foyer but ignored them and headed to my room to pick up the orb and get ready to leave.

**Elizaveta pov-**

At this point it was impossible to tell how Toni felt he looked very worn out after all that yelling and fighting with Romano. I hope he relaxes, and just accepts Romano's choice and moves on.

" Look Antonio I think I'm going to head to bed I'm not hungry any more. I think you should do the same all right we'll deal with this tomorrow ok? Night." I think I saw him nod but didn't wait on it.

Once I had arrived to my room I heard yelling but chose to ignore it, it was probably Romano anyways. I tossed and turned still hearing him argue with Feli, deciding to get up I quietly walked to the door and looked to my right seeing their room door still ajar. I walked a little closer and decided to listen in on their conversation hoping to hear what they were talking about.

"Look I understand your sad and all but deal with it! IM leaving you here to stay with the Spanish bastard…. I want to go ALONE." Romano sounded like he was going to runaway, and I'm guessing that Feli was going to stop him.

" B-But fratello! I don't think it's a good idea you're a country now and leaving just isn't an option now! What if you hurt people without realizing it!? What if you end up hurting yourself?! I think that maybe you should wait for a few days first if your going to leave…at least….at least let Toni show you what it means to be a personification.." Ita-chan sounded sad and hurt by his brothers thought of leaving.

" ….." Romano seemed to be thinking, "….Fine, but if I take off one day don't come looking and DON'T tell anyone you heard about this bene?" Romano scoffed.

"YAY! Ok, but please just let Toni help you first ok?" Italy sounded happy-er.

" SHUDDUP IDIOTA! STOP BEING SO DAMN HAPPY!" I chuckled abet as I walked back to my room, same old Romano.

**Later that night somewhere distant…..**

**Ludwig pov- **

We had headed home right after Gilbert and I had fixed our appearances. On the way home was silence but I could tell that he was thinking hard about something, something that was bothering me as well.

Once we had arrived I had decided to retire and nodded to Gilbert as I walked up th narrow hallway to the end of the hall to my neat bedroom. I locked it as I changed into my pajamas deciding to shower in the morning. As I began to lose myself in sleep I thought of the past 3 days and how so much had changed…so strange so very strange.

**The next day…**

I had gotten up at 9 today feeling like something very bad was going to happen in the pit of my stomach. Before I could even begin my morning routine I heard something like glass break from down the hall.

I ran to Gilberts room and saw that it was empty as I passed, continued to the steps skidding down as I did and had stopped right in front of what looked like the leftovers of a vase. I looked to the slouching figure in front of me and saw that its leg was bleeding heavily; it was Gilberts pasty white leg smothered in the dark red substance known as blood. He looked up at me and frowned, I picked him up and led him to the bathroom to wrap his wound. Still, no words came from his mouth or even a flinch when I pressed alcohol onto his leg. When we were done I headed back out to the kitchen and cleaned up the broken glass, as I finished I heard foot steps upstairs and a door shutting quietly. After that I spent the rest of my day complimenting what to say to him when I saw him again….little did I know that I wasn't going to be able to talk to him until the following week.

**1 weeks later….**

After a while, the breaking of glass was normal in the beilschmidt household, I would slowly go down stairs and clean up Gilberts wounds while he helped clean up the glass. But today felt different." There it goes again he's at it, what did he do this time was it a forced drop of an unplanned one? I'll never know because he doesn't talk anymore.

Standing in the open was Gilbert already picking up the glass; I ran over to him and applied pressure to the arm steadily pumping out blood. After it had subsided I rapped the inflicted wound and began to clean up the blood. As I finished the task I heard Gilbert whisper something…." Danke, for everything…." I stared at him intent on understanding what he meant. He opened the door and walked slowly outside to his beat up car and drove away, that was the last time I saw Gilbert for a very long time.

**Miabia100- How was it? I hope it was to your liking once again sorry for the late update and I promise the next one will be up very soon. Blame school though…the earliest it will be up should be around early May right before I get out and will have 2 updates a week! That's my goal but until then ill try and manage one or two a month if I'm lucky… but anyways as always please favorite and review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Silence is Becoming

**Miabia100-Hello all! I decided that I would flick off school and type up an extra long chapter for the heck of it! I had already known what was going to happen next and decided to upload it! **

**Flutter, book 1, chapter 9, "Silence is Becoming"**

**Elizabeta pov-**

It's been a week since the hidden conversation between Feliciano and Lovino, and I think its for the best. Lovino's attitude has improved and Antonio seems to have accepted Lovino's choice and has started trying to help him.

" Hey Elizabeta? Could you look over the house while we're at the world conference?" Antonio seemed excited to bring Lovi.

" Sure I'll watch it, is Feli still asleep?"

"si, we will be on our way now. Have fun!" scratch that he seemed REALLY excited.

I waved and went back into the living room to read a book, when I heard Feli walk into the room.

"Ciao Elizabeta, what are you doing?" He said while rubbing his eyes.

"I'm reading a favorite book of mine called The Story of Evil, it's a very old story written sometime in the 1700's. Its about a 14 year old tyrant queen and her evil servant that go on a killing spree. But I think that the servant was just sad for his queen and did everything in his power to keep her happy."

"WAAAAAAHHHHH! THA-THAT'S SO SADDD!" Feli continued this for about 10 minutes.

I just walked away towards the outside courtyard, "Geez Antonio do you really need all of this stuff?" I questioned allowed. There was a large fountain in front of the walkway to his tomato farm. It looked like it went on for miles!

"Does he do all of this himself?" I exclaimed, "No, me and fratello help him everyday! Even if its raining ve~!" Feli appeared behind me…how did he do that?

"Really? That's so nice of you! Antonio must be proud of how you two turned out"

"Si!, he says we're his pequeño tomates!" Feliciano said cutely.

"Well, have you guys harvested any of theses yet? They look very ripe and juicy!"

"No, we haven't had the chance to…:"

"Well then how about we harvest some and surprise Lovi and Antonio when they get back?" Feliciano nodded enthusiastically and ran to the first patch.

"Hahaha wait for me!" I yelled and ran after him.

**Antonio pov-**

Well the world conference went ok….. to sum it all up was like this. America and France kept complaining about England's cooking and for some reason China jumped in and started stereotyping Eurpepeans and Americans. Then Romano tried to sit in Russia's seat thus causing Belarus to appear and attack him with flying knives. (Where does she even get those?!) Russia made Ukraine cry while Belgium tried to calm her brother down who was incidentally glaring daggers across the table at me. Germany didn't even try and stop it like he always did he seemed to be lost….

But all in all was that I would like to go home and have a siesta pronto! But as always little Mano was adamant on going to the store and buying pizza supplies for tonight's dinner saying something about a 'surprise' which I assumed was a way to not have anymore Spanish food. Hahaha he will never understand the food of a God!

" Come on tomato bastard! I'm hungry and tired so drive faster!" Romano yelled and pushed my leg on the pedal.. I guess I was lost in thought because I didn't hear the peoples honking and yelling at me to 'move my ass!'

As we arrived Romano jumped out as fast as he could while I was still driving and almost made me run into a car…"Be careful mi pequeño tomate!" I yelled happily after him.

Now it was time to spy on him….

**Romano pov-**

As I dashed away from my second worst enemy tomato bastard I walked into the supermarket or as he dubbed "Romano's-hidden-love-affair-with-random-hot-chica ." JUST BECAUSE I LIKE BUYNG THINGS EVERYDAY DOES NOT MAKE ME IN A LOVE AFFAIR!" Jeez that idiota knows how to make someone pissed! " Well, now all I need is the tomato's and then I can go pay.

"Tomato's….tomato's….AH!" I turned around to see potato bastards brother's chick sitting on his shoulder. Hahaha get it chick, 'cause Gilbirds always following him and is the only thing he can get! Hahaha I'm so fucking funny! I laughed in his face but he showed no signs of response….how odd he would usually say something just as rude to my face. "Look bastard I'm not scared of you anymore! I'm a country now!" I smirked knowing he wouldn't mess with me now!

"….grrrrr" he growled at me…DID HE JUST GROWL AT _ME! _I growled back, he glared and not any glare a glare that meant 'do it again and I'll shove those tomato's down your throat.' My eyes on my never disappearing scorned face deepened, but I didn't say anything and continued on my way with tomatos in toll.

"JERK! What's his problema, eh!" I stomped to the counter and angrily threw my stuff into my bag and paid scaring the people behind me and the cashier.

**Antonio pov-**

"Where did mi pequeño tomate go?" I asked aloud.. I looked everywhere but have yet to see or hear him yell at anyone. "Well he IS probably with his amor….!" I giggled like a schoolgirl, I started to walk away when I heard Romano speed walk out of the supermarket and crash into me. He began to shudder,

"Antonio, the bastar-d-d in there he…he's PAZZO!" He seemed to be frightened by this crazy person inside. I decided to reassure him,

"Lo siento mi tomate, I'm sure your imagining things, now lets talk to him." I tried to calm him down but before I could finish pushing 'Mano into the store we heard screams and the breaking of items (or people). It almost sounded like flesh being ripped…I shuddered trying not to think of such vulgar things. Romano gave me a look and mad dashed to the car when a clerk came running out " YOU GUYS GOTTA RUN! THERE'S A _DEMON _KILLING PEOPLE IN THERE!" I frowned and pushed him out of the way and continued on with Romano behind me.

As we approached to a figure crouched down that looked like Gilbert but with big black metallic wings and a scythe like tail.

"H-e-e-y Po-otato ba-astard...whats wrong-gg?" Romano sounded muy frightened

Gilbert turned slightly and what I could see looked like a smirk that defied the structure of his face; his eyes looked deranged and crazed, his mouth was literally to his eyes with blood red razors. He seemed to be tearing a young woman of about 20 apart, but before he could finish I punched him hard. He was now fully facing us; Romano screamed "FUCK THIS I'LL BE IN THE CAR!" with that he ran at full speed to the car.

**I was going to stop here but I didn't want to leave you with this kind of cliffhanger so here you go!**

**No pov-**

"Now Gil, why are you attacking these people?!" Antonio said still smiling. Gilbert only growled.

"You stupid bitch! Cut the crap!" Gilbert said in a demonic voice. Antonio's smile fell and now shown was a face he hadn't used in many centuries.

"Fine, Venir a mi!" The Spanish man spoke in his tongue.

The Prussian smirked and tried to land a swift punch to Antonio, but he jumped back and picked up the girl as Gilbert continued to use offense and tried to cut him to pieces.

"UGH! STOP MOVING AND DIE ALREADY!" the Prussian hissed,

Antonio only laughed as Gilbert sped up. Just as he was he was about to land a fatal hit Antonio ran outside to the car and threw her on Lovino as she hyperventilated.

"What the h-hell! Who the hell is this ragazza?!" Lovino cried,

"Well talk later, no momento." Antonio said less cheerful, and with that they sped of pulling at least 100 miles per hour.

**Miabia100- Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the story and the extra ending! So who's the girl and why the heck was Gilbert at a grocery store! What's wrong with Germany how are Italy and Hungary!? You will find out in chapter 10 " A Demons Lullaby." **


	10. Chapter 10: A Demons Lullaby

**Miabia100- Hi guys I was inspired to write this chapter by the album 'Dive' by Tycho! Great album you should support the official release! **

**Flutter, book 1, chapter 10 'A demons Lullaby'**

**Unknown Girl-**

'Ah my head…where am I? My body hurts badly. I turn slightly to see a young man that seemed to be freaking out. The man in front looked like he was pulling at least 100 miles; so I did what any sane person would do and screamed my lungs out. "AHHHH! HELP! IM BEING KIDN-…!" before I could finish the angry looking man glared at me and put his hands to my mouth and said something in some foreign language. Then the guy in front hit the breaks in the middle of the forest…? What?

"Well chica it seems that your awake! Welcome to my house!" he spoke with a cheerful Spanish accent. "Eh!? Thank you…? Why am I here anyways, and what happened?" I think I might have over whelmed them.

"Well ragazza you were getting sliced up by a demon but we saved you so you should be thanking us!" Geez he sounds pissed but for what reason?

"Look 'Mano we have to be nice to her! She was almost killed and probably has memory loss…" The Spanish guy said sadly

"What do you mean memory loss, I'm 20, from Honolulu, and have moved here to further my education as a nurse!" That should teach them to make up things!

" Ok…." There was an awkward silence until the Spanish guy popped up again.

" Well chica lets go inside" When he said that I gave him the derp look but followed after them. We soon reached a large house/mansion that looked like it had a tomato garden that went on for miles.

" We should probably introduce ourselves si? Mi llamo es Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, but you could call me Toni!" He kissed my hand I blushed slightly.

" Ciao I'm Lovino Vargas, I do not accept any nicknames like 'Mano, Roma, Lovi, and NEVER call me Romano its an Italian cheese that I HATE!" He finished with his cheeks puffed out, I giggled I plan on calling him Lovi just to piss him off.

"Well, my name is Aluna Jones" I stated simply as I walked inside

I slowly began to feel the pain on my now swollen arm increase; it seemed to be showing bone, how the heck did I notice this before!

"Lo siento Aluna! Are you ok!?" Antonio spoke frightened

I just continued to cry, "Ragazza?" Lovi breathed, "Bastard grab her! And carry her inside." He finished; then it finally happened, I passed out.

**Antonio pov- **

Well, that was unexpected I wondered while staring at the abusive Italian. I wonder why he's so upset about Aluna; all she had was a deep cut and a loss of blood. She should be fine in about a day; but no matter what I do he just seems to get angrier as the day progress's.

"HEY YOU GUYS! YOUR BACK!" We turned around to see Feli fling his arms around Romano and smile.

"Si, now…..GET THE HELL OFF ME BASTARD!" poor Feli and his antics.

"Sorry," Feli whispered but perked back up; "We harvested most of the tomato's, Ms. Elizaveta put them in the crates outside." I stared wide-eyed and smiled.

"Why didn't you guys wait on us!?" I heard Romano moan," We did silly there are still some patches we didn't get to yet, Ms. Elizabeta said that we would do it together."

"Awwww, Feli tell her I said thank you!" I chuckled a little.

"You very welcome Toni we knew how much you loved harvesting them yourself and Feliciano insisted on saving some so that we could all do it together." She smiled our way while walking towards the now over crowded guest room.

"Gracias chica, I appreciate your kindness!" I grinned back at her, "now tell me where are the tomato's?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head my friend, they're some baskets me and Feli gathered up this morning." She pointed to the back door and grabbed my hand.

I stared in awe at the small gesture and blushed a little, I shook my head and looked back to the now open backdoor. As expected the ripe, juicy, tangy fruit (Yes it's a fruit) sat unharmed by the bright summer sun.

"AWWW! GRACIAS GRACIAS! THANK YOU THANK YOU! I've wanted to harvest these for a week now but haven't had the time. Now we can eat in various ways, we could eat them now or we could save them for later! Better yet lets put them on the pizza!" I was really excited but then…

"Oi! Bastard I already bought the supplies we don't need you stinky Spanish tomatoes!" Romano yelled angrily behind us.

"But 'Mano! Mine are home grown not some yucky super markets! Mine are fresh and big, yours are small and who knows how old they are!?" I complained hopping he would just give up and start dinner with my tomatoes.

"WHY YOU!" he stormed towards me menacingly, " We will use the food I bought!" he punched my arm roughly but I only laughed and skipped to the kitchen with my basket in toll.

"OI! BASTARD WHAT DID I SAY!?" I ignored him and continued to get the food out so that we could make pizza.

"FUSOSOSOSO!~ Romano come help me!~" I chuckled when I saw his red face as he just sat down and started to help.

**Later…**

Yelling awakened me, the house was shaking and I heard glass breaking; I swore I heard yelling at some point as well as footsteps coming my way.

"We have to get Antonio! What if **he** comes!?" That sounded like Feliciano.

"Well hurry up and grab him before its to late idiota!" That was Romano

I turned on the light and grabbed my shirt then walked to my Drawer and grabbed some pants. Before I could finish zipping them up I heard the door creak open to see scared gleaming blue eyes.

" Feli-chan what's wrong? Why is everyone so scared and who is coming?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"He's here! The demon Mr. Gilbert! He's downstairs tearing things apart!" he yelled franticly with exaggerated hand signs.

"What do you mean Gil's here!? How and why?!" I was a little frightened; earlier I was able to take care of him because he wasn't prepared. But now he's got me by surprise what are we suppose to do?

"He wants a rematch and wants Ms. Elizabeta!" He began to push me out of my room.

"WHAT!" I whispered harshly, what the heck does he mean 'rematch' and what of Elizabeta?! He'll have to go through me first…..

We met back up with Mano and went to wake up Elizabeta who was already awake and sitting on her bed with pan in hand.

"We should leave the house," she said seriously; we nodded and went to see how Aluna was holding up.

We ran up to the room she was staying in just to see her on the phone sounding frantic.

" Alfred!...I know but….That…..that thing was the …..But how am I suppose to …..Alfred I'm scared…..Ok…..I promise…I will…..You be safe too…..Love you…..Bye." She turned to us and flung her arms around Romano.

"What made Gilbert so mad?" He looked at her shocked, but she just ignored his question.

"I was trying to tell you who I was earlier, I'm the state of Hawaii, I was just on the phone with my big brother America."

I stared at her. I've never heard of America having other siblings aside from England but I guess that this 'Hawaii' is one. Interesting.

" I was sent with my older brother Arizona to take care of a demon country but I was attacked and taken here by you guys, thanks by the way." I can't believe that this sweet innocent girl like Aluna would be into stuff like this? I'll have a talk with America later about this…

"So, you're a state right?" Elizabeta said eagerly as we ran to higher ground.

"Yes, I'm fairly new compared to my other siblings, I'm the 50th state." She stated matter of fact.

"Wow, that's really cool I only thought that countries had representatives not states as well!"

"Hahaha most countries don't realize we exist, but that only because most of them don't have states and also because Alfred likes to keep us hidden." She laughed a little after,

"Hmm cool." The conversation ended and we quickly stopped in front of my attic door.

We opened the dusty door and crawled in towards a large window. Paintings and forgotten items were scattered all around us; but me and Romano managed to push most of it out of the way against the door.

"TOO DARK!" I heard Feli whisper/ yell as he rushed to turn on the light

"No Ita! we want to keep it as dark and quite as possible I whispered quickly to him. He nodded and whimpered a bit as Romano gave him a look.

We heard more noise as the ruckus a few floors down continued,

"WHERE ARE YOU BASTARDS! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU! I WANT A DAMN REMATCH!" Gilbert yelled angrily

"You must stay here I'll try and calm him down" I tried to keep them calm as I dashed out of the window with an old battle-axe in hand.

Their yells blended in with the howling wind as I plummeted down the roof slicked down in water; as I approached the ground I jumped off the roof and did a roll as I landed careful of the axe in hand.

I quietly ran around where Gilbert was and watched as he tore through furniture and threw doors off hinges before I had had enough.

"Fallen country of the dead land Prussia, I challenge thee to a battle of the deaths!" I yelled proudly.

He smirked before lunging towards me with his sword in hand, "Finally! The dumbass has decided to fight me!" He yelled as our weapons banged loudly against each other.

I tried to gain momentum by jumping on flying objects but to no avail, as he was much faster then me; the demonic powers given to him were coming at an advantage.

The battle continued, I was losing and was about to try and run before he grabbed the held of my axe and rammed it into me pushing me to the ground.

I closed my eyes before hearing a scream rip through the room, I averted my eyes to the door way only to see Elizabeta soaked to the bone with her orb in hand she looked menacingly to Gilbert and sadly to me before dropping the orb on the ground. Light surrounded us before a voice spoke and then the light was gone and a girl with forest green eyes and long brown hair stood where the weak girl once stood.

She looked like the model Hungarian women.

Before I knew it I heard a low growl and Gilberts extra weight was off of me only to be replaced with my axe.

Eliza- Hungary was fighting Prussia.

"**UGH! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU ASS! YOU IMBACILE! YOU IDIOT!"** She spoke with vigor hitting him with her trusty pan with each insult.

"**I HATE YOU! WHY WOULD YOU HURT YOUR FRIEND! WHY!"** I noticed tears in her eyes as she blocked Gilberts attacks

"**WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY?!"** She yelled full-blown tears falling out of her eyes as she finally knocked out the albino.

"Why!? Why would you hurt us like this? Why would you hurt me?! Your best friend!?" She fell to the floor in tears as she just glared at him in hurt.

"Elizabeta? I know it hurts but he's changed….he…try to forgive him he's been going through a lot as of lately" I tried to calm her.

"But why would he harm his friend?" She glared at me.

" That's the simple part, he attacked me because he was jealous."

"Wait….what?" She looked confused,

I scratched the back of my head " Haha well he thought I was going to take you away from him. Isn't it obvious?" I tried to sound cool but inside I was breaking.

"Gilbert…he…he loves me?" She sounded confused.

"Yes, he does, do you return his feelings?" I said solemnly

She looked at him before turning away; "No, I hate him and will never return his feelings after all that he's done to us."

She turned completely away before heading upstairs.

I sighed and carried Gilbert to a slightly broken chair to sleep on.

"Well mi amigo I forgive you but I don't know about everyone else, I'll just call Germany in the morning so that we can all talk about this, ok?" I turned away walking to a window and watched as the rain slowed to a stop before heading up the stairs towards Elizabeta and the others.

**Miabia100- So how was it? This is one of my first battle scenes; I hope you all enjoyed it. Also! Lots of drama right!? Hungary becomes a country, fights Prussia, AND finds out that he loves her… crazy stuff am I right?! Well until next time bye bye!**


End file.
